Character Classes (Arena)
Below is a list of classes that exist for NPCs in . Actor am due to appear at the %cn theatre next week tend to play the part of enchanted princesses and fairies have been told I'm extremely self-absorbed Alchemist am running a scientific laboratory have succeeded in turning gold into lead, unfortunately have been hired to do research at the Mages' Guild Animal handler train and board all sorts of domestic and exotic animals spend most of my day with horses don't really like humans, especially %ra ones, all that much Apocathary sic make potions and poisons of every description just got a contract to make drugs for the Mages' Guild try all my drugs on myself before selling them to others Apprentice am in training with the blacksmiths at %en, learning by practice do all the work and get all the blame try not to work any harder than I have to Aristocrat do, I admit, basically nothing all day long attend balls, receptions, and parties, week after week collect an allowance from daddy and mummy Armorist make the best armor you ever seen recommend you see my work at %en prefer that over amourer, and armormor. You know, armorer Artist was just commissioned to paint a portrait of the %t like to work best in oils will be making a frieze for the %tem next month Assassin kill whoever deserves killing just finished my last assignment mean an assembler ... a factory assembler Astrologist have the ability to read the future in the stars make predictions for both the %t and the %tem when needed really am a terrible fake, to tell the truth Baker bake bread make muffins, cookies, cakes, and breads prepare pastries for %t %rf's sweet tooth Banker make loans, determine credit, and hold people's money safely try to make a few gold pieces any way I can have little interest ... sorry, that was a terrible joke Barber cut hair run a little barber shop down the street from here share responsibility for the %t of %cn's new coiffure Bard sing songs of lost love and great deeds think I might get to perform at the %t's court this week just might write a tune about you, %ra Bartender serve ale at the %nt keep the boys from gettin' thirsty at the %nt guess I'm every fellow's best friend at the %nt Blacksmith train several blacksmith apprentices am employed at %en do some of the repairs at %en, just around here Bodyguard am one of the %t's private bodyguards keep the meaner element out of the %nt work for the owner of %en Bootmaker make shoes, boots, and sandals work over at %en, cleaning up do exactly that, I make boots Bum try to avoid work of any kind am happy to be out of the asylum might or might not be undercover Butcher help prepare meat for %t %rf's banquets chop up huge carcasses into bite-sized bits just delivered some great-looking mutton Carpenter do woodworking just got finished with some repairs over at the temple do odd work, some of it for %t %rf's family Clerk am afraid I am just a low-level secretary do mostly legal stuff for different organization suppose you noticed my ink-smudged hands Cobbler repair shoes and boots work over at %en, repairing shoes and boots have to admit I spend most of my day daydreaming Cook cook and stuff assist %t %rf's head chef, thank you very much slop gruel for the dears souls at the %tem Crier see that %t %rf's word is heard in %cn, so that we all know the laws.. am sorry my voice is so hoarse have been running back and forth from palace to town square all day Crusader smite the enemies of the gods release those who doubt the holy word of the %tem, through death have a lot of free time and a lot of anger Dancer am giving a dance performance next week will be part of the troupe doing the traditional %lp dance would appreciate it if you'd get off my toe, thank you Druid am preparing nature-worshipping disciples just found the perfect human sacrifice am conducting services in the park tonight Ebonysmith craft objects, weapons and armor mostly, from ebony work exclusively for %en, of course actually let my apprentices to most of the dirty work Exorcist drive malevolent spirits from the bodies of men work as one of the healers in the %tem, until I can start my own practice battle demons and spirits from the netherworld daily Falconer train the mighty birds of prey hope to work someday in the emperor's aviaries even keep some of the %t's birds in my house Farmer work in %t %rf's land right outside think I saw you tromping through my fields a while back don't make it into town very often Fieldhand sweat like an animal day in and day out have calluses the size of saddle bags on my hands work my heart out during the harvest and starve in the winter Fisher have brought some fresh fish I caught guess you could tell from my smell was just shopping for a new, bigger net Gaoler lock up suspicious-looking %ra adventurers all the time keep the %cn prison the cleanest in %lp, perhaps in all of Tamriel was just thinking about starting a prison choir group Gardener work in the %t's gardens have got the dirty hands to prove it have recently been hired by the %tem for their gardens Glassblower am teaching my apprentices to make glass bowls and goblets do just that - I blow glass worked on the chandelier over at the %t's palace Goldsmith make little golden knick-knacks create necklaces, rings, bracelets, even an occasional piece of armor make baubles and ornaments for the idle rich Grocer provide vegetables and fruits for the %t of %cn's table act as agent for several of the farmers in the region run a little vegetable shack down the road a bit Guildmaster look out after the needs of the working class act as go-between between my people and the %t while tensions are high had to kill a lot of people to get to where I am today Herald bring the Imperial word to this %ct's %t, when summoned started off as a mere courtier from %cn2, now I work for the Emperor have been in conference with %t %rf all day long Herbalist prepare medicinal herb and spice preparations just got out of the %cn prisons for growing some illegal herbs just sold my entire nightshade harvest to the Mages' Guild Historian research certain rather obscure historic situations have been hired to write the story of %t %rf's family fear I smell a little of library dust Hunter brought fresh wild beasties to the %nt just killed a ten-point buck, you bet just like to be out in nature, you know, killing things Idiot suffer from a malady that brings great amusement to others enjoy drooling, nonsense words, and, of course, walking in circles am completely mad Innkeeper run some local businesses, like the %nt and %en just around here run several inns in the %ct with my partner am partners with some gentlemen for the ownership of some inns in town Inquisitor find out what strangers like you know over at the %ct prison have a particular talent for removing the human tongue slowly used to work in the palace, now I'm at the %cn prison Interpreter have been recently hired to do translations for various temples am working on a translation of Dark Elvish poetry speak thy language fluently Jeweler make necklaces, rings, and bracelets have made jewelery for %t %rf's mother before can spot a fake diamond at 20 paces Joiner have been constructing some interior woodwork at the palace have to tell you, the world is full of dryrot wish people in %cn had more taste for ornamental mouldings Laborer work in the fields for basically no pay like to think of myself as a victim of the feudal system smell like a workhorse, as I guess you've noticed Mage study black arts theory at the Mages' Guild really am more of a magician than a true mage am one of the authorities on ethereal travel Mason have been repairing some stonework at the %tem temple all day think I have a chance to work on the %t's palace basically do general repair work on stone all around the city Mathematician am postulating a new geometry have been amusing myself with some crypto-algebra, you know help instruct %t %rf's children as one of the private tutors Mercenary move around a lot, but right now I'm working for the %t doing odd things got into %cn a little while ago, looking for some excitement guess you could say I'm a killer for hire Merchant trade commodities am raising my son to take my place only wish business in this %ct was better Miller mash grains into flour, which in turn is made into bread hope my son will take over my business when he is old enough make almost half of the meal and flour used in this place Moneylender make certain people pay the money they owe have a very, very loyal clientele once even loaned some gold to the %t - and I'm still waiting Monk conduct prayer services am attempting to find converts cannot believe I just broke my vow of silence! Musician play several different musical instruments am writing my own symphony for the %t may be playing at the imperial palace next year Mystic make predictions and forecasts for %t %rf at the palace knew you would talk to me just got hired by the %tem to find out their future Navigator am preparing for a journey through the Blue Divide could tell you a thing or two about the lands beyond Tamriel hate to admit it, but I'm a little lost Nomad mostly travel around, doing odd jobs go wherever my spirit moves me believe that freedom is more important than anything else Oracle serve as advisor, counselor, and prophet to %t %rf, whenever asked make auguries and sacrifices at the %tem for the %t when needed see things behind my eyes and they come to be Peddler sell to people who can't afford my goods run a few almost legal commodities from %cn to %cn2 sell stuff, you know, nothing you'd be interested in Philosopher am writing a major epistemological tract was called one of the ten most influential logicians in %lp last year think, therefore I earn Physician heal the sick, at least, those who are rich do not get nearly as much healing business as I thought just got over a bit of a cold myself Pilgrim am organizing a group of fellow pilgrims thought that %cn would be a tolerant %ct, but I think I was wrong am going to a %tem shrine on the %lp border Playwright have been working on my newest historical comi-tragedy might get my new play at the palace think I might do something based on %t %rf's life, a comedy maybe Poet write light verse and important sonnets don't have very many friends actually have had a few poems privately published Politician gauge public opinion on political issues am a junior member of the %t's Circle of Elders welcome you to %cn2, I mean, %cn Priest lead a group of acolytes am very concerned about the moral climate of this %ct am part of the %t's Circle of Elders Publican am a co-owner of the %nt run a tavern in this %ct own the %nt, you know, with my partners Ranger am making plans to protect the surrounding woodlands just led an adventuring party through the wilds of %lp love running naked through the wilderness Rogue am sorta a jack of all trades just got back from the %t's mother's bedroom don't do much, and I do it well Sage do research at the Mages' Guild am under a grant with the %tem to do religious work collect human knowledge Sailor am on shoreleave, visiting relatives spend most of my time drunk spent my first twenty-five years on the sea Scholar run a school here think I might get a grant from the %t for my research have been battling illiteracy in %cn Scribe record the deeds of great warriors honestly think I have the dullest job in the world copy the words of the greatest poets of %lp Sculptor have just been commissioned to make a series of statues did that statue of the naked man down the street have been doing bas-reliefs at the %tem - you ought to see them Servant do whate'er needs to be done run errands around town for my master used to be a successful merchant myself Shepherd kinda have a thing for sheep left my flocks out in the meadowlands with my brother guess I'm a little bit of a bumpkin Shipwright create sailing vessels of every description have never actually been out to sea actually worked on the Emperor's armada Silversmith make silver weapons, even occasionally a mithril one hope to one day be an Ebonysmith spend most of my time fighting tarnish Squire carry my master's armor and weapons when he's not using them expect I'll probably be a warrior myself some day seem to have lost sight of my master in this crowd Steward run a wealthy nobleman's household help take care of %t %rf's children make myself indispensable to the %t of %cn, I think Student am enrolled at a college here in %cn, but only during the winter study all of the classic literature of %lp, so someday I'll travel drink a lot, study a little Tailor make all kinds of clothing was part of the staff who designed the %t's mother's coronation gown sew, stitch, make alterations, you know, stuff like that Tanner tan animal hides to make leather armor do some of the leather items at equipment stores in town do a lot of work for the Thieves' Guild and Wharf Rats Tavernkeeper do practically everything over at the %nt, with a smile haven't had a vacation in years, even to %cn2 which is quite close by hope you'll come to my place, it's called the %nt and it's in town Thief quite frankly steal things was thinking about picking this %ra's pockets mean, a chef Thug rough people up, you know particularly love to beat up %ra kids possess a membership to the Wharf Rats syndicate Tinker just mend pots and pans do a little of this and a little of that guess I'm sorta a fix-it-up person Toll collector make certain the proper taxes are being paid just received word of a new imperial excise tax assume you've already paid thy visitor's tax Tracker am on my way to lead some adventurers through the wilderness can locate a toad in a field of frogs know the %lp wilderness like my own backyard Trapper sell raw skins to the %ct's tanners spend most of my time out in the wild invented a new peeling process for beavers Valet serve the %t of %cn's private needs work for some of the wealthiest family in %cn have worked for the %t's family for years Vintner prepare the harvest grapes into the finest wine make the wine they serve at the %nt make the godawful wine they serve in the %tem's service Warlock put hexes on people mean, not the wicked kind think you just stepped on my familiar - no, never mind Weaver make tapestries for temples and palaces was just out shopping for a new loom hope to be hired to make a new tapestry for the palace Category:Arena: Classes Category:Arena: Gameplay Category:Arena: Characters Category:Arena: Lists